finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Emperor Mateus/Dissidia (PSP)
|englishva=''TBA'' }} The Emperor is one of the main characters on the side of Chaos in Dissidia Final Fantasy. He planned to conquer the world as the leader of the militaristic Palamecian Empire. He held the people of the world in fear of the powerful demon army he summoned from Hell itself. He is a high ranked villain, and wishes to rule all, in opposition to Firion's desire of freedom. Attire The Emperor's outfit is heavily based on his Amano artwork from Final Fantasy II, which also features his staff. His alternate outfit is a black and white pallette swap, based on an alternate Amano artwork. The Emperor's crystalized version is colored yellow. Story Destiny Odyssey II Destiny Odyssey IV Destiny Odyssey VII The Emperor, and Kefka are talking about Sephiroth. The Emperor wonders what Sephiroth wants, and Kefka answers that Sephiroth is a sadist who looks down on others. The Emperor says that Sephiroth took his life before his eyes in the last war. Kefka asks why, and The Emperor then says that he was probably planning something. Destiny Odyssey X The Emperor is first seen talking to Jecht telling him that if they deliver Perfect Death unto Cosmos then Jecht will be able to return to his world with Tidus. Later on the Emperor stops Jecht and Tidus from fighting, and tells Jecht that Tidus wants to fight him out of hate and it would be meaningless in the great scheme of things. Jecht leaves. The Emperor then asks Tidus if he hates his father. When Tidus doesn't answer, he fights him. After the battle, the Emperor tells Tidus that he cannot get the crystal through hate alone; he then shocks Tidus with a thunder crest and disappears laughing. Later on, Jecht and the Emperor argue after Jecht finds out his plan. They both fight and are later seen injured. The Emperor tells Jecht that he could not count on him. Then he teleport's away. Shade Impulse Battle In battle, the Emperor is described as a "Trap Maker", and his arsenal consists of various magical traps, such as mines and homing spells that deal a lot of damage when they hit the target, as well as his signature ability, "Starfall". As a downside, his victory largely depends on the terrain and plane, and small areas are more suitable for his victory. Brave Attacks HP Attacks EX Mode The Emperor's EX Mode has him take on the appearance of his Emperor of Hell form, faced as the final boss of Final Fantasy II. His clothing undergoes small changes, while his body becomes bulkier and his face quite demonic. While in EX Mode, any HP damage the Emperor inflicts on the opponent will be converted into HP for himself, and he still benefits from the effect of Regen. His EX Burst, Absolute Rule, requires the player press a sequence of buttons as they light up, and will end in the ability Temptation if executed perfectly. If not, he will end the Burst with the weaker attack, Cyclone. Equipment The Emperor is able to equip Daggers, Swords, Rods and Staves, Bracelets, Headdress and Hats, Robes and Clothing. Exclusive Weapons Trivia *The Emperor's Ex-Burst, 'Cyclone', is a reference to the event when he unleashed a cyclone to destroy the Kingdom of Fynn in Final Fantasy II. Category:Dissidia Characters